reptilepediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MontagnaMagica
Welcome Hi, welcome to Reptiles Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the User:MontagnaMagica page. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 493Titanollante (Talk) 00:57, July 16, 2011 The wiki It does look pretty cool, I have to say. I'll be happy to join. :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 11:13, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I see you've joined! Nice page you made, I will try to clean up the red links. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 11:35, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to be an: *Administrator? *Bureaucrat? *chatmoderator? *All three of the above? or just two of those three? The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 20:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) For some reason, the wiki won't let you become an administrator or bureaucrat, but now you're a chatmoderator. I'll try to see what's wrong, but I think it is because there is already too much administrators. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 21:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I can't see your message because now my talk page is BLANK now! I am NOT blaming you, I'm just saying something messed up. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 21:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Wait, never mind. I fixed it. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 21:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Now I can see the message since the talk page is fixed on my computer. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 21:09, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I still can't make you an administrator or bureaucrat, sorry. I might try again sometime, but I doubt it will work. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 23:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I think that you should tell that you're a chatmoderator on your user page. Just so people will know, you know? The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 23:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Other Reptile wiki No im fine. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool, but... It is cool, I joined too, good looking, but lacking on articles, which is explained and I accept. But, I joined this Wiki because I was looking for my friend Mothra12, who is now Komodo Cobra, the creator of this Reptiles Wiki. Otherwise I would probably still be on Wikizilla, or on my Wiki alone, or probably forgot about Wikis and just spent my life doing other things that now seem, not really worth my attention. I like that you would like to hear back from me :), Now you did! If you can, I would love it if you joined My Wiki. It would be great if you visited the Wiki as often as you can, and contribute to it, with adding pages, adding pictures and helping me with difficult things on the Wiki. If you do, I would be honored to grant you administrator powers. BTW, I like your User-name. I'm the king of the Dinosaurs! I'll eat you before you even know I'm there. 04:08, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Please Please do not advertise your wiki here. Next time you do it, a block will occur. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Please, Ben10Mazter, don't be so harsh. Advertising another Wiki is an offence, true, but MontagnaMagica was not ''advertising his Wiki. He was just suggesting us that if the Wikis were to merge, we'd reach our goal of 200 pages and spotlight, plus increased number of readers. I fully pardon his intentions. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am the God of Pokemon!!!!!!]] 16:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Arceus, don't call a person "he" or "she" unless you really know their gender. Yes, MontagnaMagica could be a boy, but people will only know if they tell that person. If you don't really know their gender, use the word "they." The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 21:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Since I'm a boy, I forget that other people may or may not be boys. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'''I am the God of Pokemon!!!!!!]] 13:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) My blog post Please see this blog post. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 20:14, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Take that one fact off your user page. There are many more than one Godzilla wikis of the same name. Look, I know both Reptiles Wikis have been kind of insulting each other, well, at least the users. The users from the old one are calling us insane. Well, I think this is insane. Making fun of people just because of a wiki. It is very silly, what has become of us. I may be the only one here who realizes this, but please, let's just make up and stop this silly madness, please! This is ruining the friendship of everyone from opposite "Reptiles Wikis." Don't insult me because I made this wiki, and it was NOT made in accident. We are friends, yes? Even if not, please listen to me. It is silly to fight over pointless internet things. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 19:30, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I think I sorta understand this all now. NEVER MIND YOU DONT CARE ABOUT THIS USELESS SENTIMENT. Just one request: can you undelete this page? THX.-- 23:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Something Can I see this page though? I just want to see it. Okay. I'll edit soon. I was just wondering. I'll come to reptiles wiki and edit soon. -- 01:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC)